


find your way home

by fiveyaaas



Series: under mistletoe [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (for them together), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, It is, Smut, Two Shot, for the actual smut scene, hoping that she can bone five, not angsty any longer, oh i guess i should probably tag, the plot of this fic is as follows, this fic was originally drafted as angst i hope you all know this, truly the kind of love that can only exist in fairytales, vanya bones five, vanya tells five she wants to go camping in the winter, vanya wants to bone five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “ Five and Vanya had been together for two months, and she didn’t think she could possibly be happier with anybody else. There was one slight problem, however. ”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: under mistletoe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	find your way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [263Adder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/gifts).



Five and Vanya had been together for two months, and she didn’t think she could possibly be happier with anybody else. There  _ was  _ one _slight_ problem, however. 

They still had not had sex. 

Vanya didn’t think that she was  _ subtle  _ about the hints she dropped him. Sleeping next to him without pants, sitting down on his lap frequently, loudly talking to Allison about how she wanted it when she knew he was in just the other room. In fact, given the fact that Five was impatient about literally everything else ever, she didn’t know how he was possibly still holding out. 

After a certain point, she thought that maybe Five just wasn’t interested in her. 

And, then, one day she heard him talking to Luther downstairs, not realizing that she wasn’t asleep in their room. He explained to him that he was trying to respect her boundaries, knowing that she’d been through so much in the past year. Plus, he didn’t want her to jump into something with him when he knew that she’d done so with Leonard and that he didn’t want her to ever be uncomfortable with him. That he wanted what they had to last for the rest of their lives, and he didn’t think that would be as likely if a lot happened at once. 

Feeling guilty, she accepted that maybe, just maybe, she was being a little ridiculous. 

For the next few weeks, she did her best to not think about it, knowing that he didn’t want to jump into anything and respecting that boundary.

* * *

Eventually, though, she couldn’t take it any longer.

* * *

“Would you like to go on a vacation?” Vanya asked him, popping into his room without knocking. If anybody else had tried that, they’d leave with a black eye (if they were family) or possibly not leave at all (if they were anybody else). 

He set down his chalk, blinking over to her and walking her to his bed. “Where would you want to go?”

She tried to imagine Five at the beach and forced down laughter, knowing he would undoubtedly complain about the sand for years to come. “I was thinking camping, actually. I have never camped before.” The reason was, simply put, because she’d never had the desire.

“It’s the middle of winter,” Five pointed out. 

“Well, I was thinking that it would be really nice at this time of year.”

He gave her a dubious glance. 

“Do you not want to?” She knew that if she sounded just the slightest bit upset about it that he would agree to go, which was important to her plan. 

“I mean, I’m fine with it, but you  _ do _ know that it will be really cold, right?” Yes, she did. It was instrumental to her plan. 

“I know, but I really want to do this. There’s a meteor shower that happens next week, and I was thinking we could watch it and then camp together. You won’t be bothered by the cold, right?”

He shrugged, “I slept outside for decades. It’s not going to bother me, no.”

“Then, let’s do it,” she said, smiling sweetly and leaning forward to kiss him. 

* * *

A week later, they lay snuggled up to one another. Vanya shivered as she watched the night sky, realizing that Five might have had a point when he had pointed out that it would be really cold outside. Freezing, even. The closer she got to him, teeth chattering, the more she could tell he was regretting this decision. 

The plan had been that she would say, halfway through, ‘Oh, Five, I’m so cold.’ Ideally, to which he’d reply, ‘How could I help?’ Then, she could say, ‘Well, I’ve always heard that getting naked and exchanging body heat can save people from ever getting hypothermia.’

However, when she’d suggested that, she had not realized it would  _ actually  _ be cold outside. At least not  _ this  _ cold. 

“Do you want to just go home?” Five asked her, breathing against her gloved hands. “We saw the meteor shower, so we did accomplish one thing we set out to do tonight.”

Vanya was persistent. The last person she’d had sex with had been a serial killer (and, yeah, okay, Five was technically a killer, but he hadn’t proved to be disloyal to her as of this point), and even that had been nearly a year ago. Plus, Five’s mention of the plans for tonight reminded her the reason she was struggling through the cold; he’d set the goal in sight. “I want to stay,” Vanya said, setting her lips into a slight pout. “Can we stay? Please?”

He groaned. “Vanya, I don’t want you to get sick.”

_ “Please?”  _

He sighed, acquiescing. “Fine, but, if I even worry for a  _ second _ that you’ll get sick from this, we’re going home immediately.”

She crawled on top of him, brushing her lips to his jaw. “Thank you, Five.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he grumbled. 

“Wouldn’t that be such a lovely way to die?”

He rolled his eyes, but she took pride in the fact that he pulled her back to him when she started to move away. “Are you at least enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, I am.” She’d be enjoying herself more if the circumstances were a little bit different, but she couldn’t exactly complain. It wasn’t like he knew  _ why  _ she had asked him to take her camping in the winter. 

(And, yes, she probably could have avoided being in this weather completely if she had just had a conversation with Five in the first place.)

“I’m glad for that,” Five told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“You know, I have an idea on how to get warm,” Vanya told him, with as innocent of a tone as she could muster. 

“Going home?”

“Not that,” she mused, pressing her lips to his throat.

“I know what you’re doing, you know.”

Vanya glanced up in shock, “You do?”

“Of course I do. You are  _ not  _ subtle about it.” 

“Then why haven’t you said anything?”

He pressed his lips to her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine. “Because you have to actually tell me you want it before I’ll do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will one more fic posted within the hour and then I will start working on the rest of my fiveya fic-mas fics!!!


End file.
